It is known to inflate an inflatable curtain to help protect a vehicle occupant in the event of a vehicle collision and/or a vehicle rollover. Such inflatable curtains are inflatable from the roof of the vehicle between a vehicle occupant and a side structure of the vehicle. The inflatable curtain is inflated from a deflated condition by inflation fluid directed from an inflator to the inflatable curtain through a fill tube.
Known inflatable curtains are stored in a folded, deflated condition in a housing. A support device such as a clamp or bracket is used to connect the fill tube and the inflatable curtain to the vehicle via fasteners. It is also known to provide a grab handle in a vehicle. Known grab handles are typically connected to the vehicle via fasteners.